Many types of winter headgear exist, as do scarves, neck gaiters, balaclavas, gloves and hand warmers. Hats and caps are used atop the wearer's head while second and third garments are required when the user wishes to cover his or her face or neck and hands. A convertible garment would reduce the number of winter head and neck covering garments a person will need and would permit conversion of the garment into alternate configurations as needs and wishes dictate.